Jean's 20th birthday cake
by babieblue
Summary: I think the title says it all..well not really. All i can say is jott. please r&r.


Disclaimer; I do not own x-men or any other familiar characters that you may recognize, if I did x-men would be on it's eighth season and a huge hit.

A/N: you see about mmm….a year ago I was on a 17 hour plane ride from asia to the u.s. well anyway I was soo bored and there is only so much a person can sleep so I let my mind wander and an idea popped in my head, I liked it so much that I grabbed a notebook and jotted it down (lol _jott-_ed…uhh nvm) so on july 7th it'll be a year since this idea came to my head and I finally decided to write a story about it….well anyway enjoy the story and review. please? I feel like I'm forgetting something…oh yeah!

Jean's POV

Jean's 20th birthday cake

Today was the day,_ my_ day. And the person I loved most wouldn't be here to share it with me. Did he even remember? I was sitting on my bed wrapped in my blankets hoping that any second Scott would walk through the door and surprise me. Unfortunately that was not going to happen. I sighed and stared at the ceiling, kitty was probably downstairs making arrangements for my 'surprise' birthday party. Being a telepath really does take some of the best surprises out of life. I didn't mean to ruin the surprise for myself, but people just kind of think loud sometimes.

I really wish Scott was here, life really was empty when he wasn't around. Damn mission. Last night professor had asked Scott to go on a mission and where? Of all places Alaska! He wouldn't be back until at least tomorrow night.

At that second kitty burst through the door, literally. "Come on Jean, birthday girls are not supposed to stay in bed all day!" she pulled me out of the bed and dragged me to the bathroom, "please get ready? Or do the girls and me have to like get you ready ourselves?"

"cant I wait until after Scott comes back?" I asked

"No, now please get ready it's already 12:34, I'm going to go pick something for you to wear." And with that she skipped over to my closet.

I sighed again and unwillingly went into the bathroom. When I came out I found Kitty, Rogue, Amara, Jubilee, Rahne, and Tabitha standing outside the door with mischievous grins on their faces.

I didn't have a good feeling about this, "what are you guys-

I was cut short when Tabitha revealed what looked like a curling iron from behind her back, "Girls, shall we?"

And with that I was held down onto a chair and was obviously the Barbie doll for my female house mates. I didn't know who was doing what. So I decided to just let them play doll with me. I leaned back and closed my eyes as I felt the girls curling my hair, applying makeup, and giving me manicures and pedicures.

_Oh well, I guess today's the only day I can let them do this to me._

I let my nind once again wander to what I would be doing if Scott were here.

In the middle of one of those daydreams I heard kitty tell me to put on a dress she chose for me. I opened my eyes and gasped she held out an emerald green strapless dress that was knee length.

"Kitty," I stated still in awe, "it's gorgeous!"

"It's your birthday present from me, now go put it on."

Of course I couldn't resist trying on something so beautiful so I took the dress and put it on. I stepped outside the bathroom and the girls gasped

"Jean you look beautiful." Amara said

"wait," this time it was rogue, "here" she handed me a shoebox, "put these on too, they're from me."

I opened the box and there lay perfectly matching delicate green pencil heel shoes. They were of course beautiful. I had to admit Rogue had very good taste in shoes. I thanked her.

But before I could put them on Amara decided to give me her gift as well it was wrapped in a small thin box, I opened it and once again was in awe. I the box was a gold chain and at the bottom there was an emerald stone on it with two diamonds on each side.

I thanked her too and gave all the girls a hug. I was in a much better mood now.

I put on both items and stepped in front of the full length mirror to take a look at myself. I had to admit the girls had done a good job doing my make up and hair. Hey had curled my hair and tied it half up. And the dress brought out the color of my eyes. I thanked the girls again and gave them a hug.

With that they took me downstairs and Ororo came out of the kitchen

"Jean honey you look beautiful." she smiled, and then I heard my stomach growl I guess she must've heard it too because she asked me what I would like to eat.

"How about some cake?" I turned around to see Bobby and the rest of the guys bringing out a very huge cake…it was just as tall as…but my thoughts were interrupted when I heard Rahne say the cake was fake

And that's when I got the biggest surprise of my life, the cake parted in half and out stepped… Scott! He was wearing a tux and looked very very…well the thoughts that came in my head, I intended them to stay in my head.

Wait I thought wasn't he supposed to be in Alaska? And how did he get home so fast? A million other questions ran through my head but were stopped when Scott took a step forward, he leaned close to me his breath tickled my skin and he whispered in my ear, "happy birthday my angel." And kissed me softly on the cheek.

Then he kneeled down in front of me and pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"Jean I love you with all my heart and I know that I can't live without you, will you marry me?"

my face lit up and I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, "yes!" I stated and kissed him again and again each with another 'yes'

"Jean," Scott smiled, "You have made me the happiest man alive."

He put the ring on my ring finger then lifted me up bridal style and spun me around and kissed me every five seconds as the room full of people whistled, clapped, and congratulated.

So that was the whole surprise there was no mission. But I know one thing my twentieth birthday cake was definitely my favorite. I couldn't believe I was engaged to the man of my dreams. I was really glad Scott was one of the few people who knew how to block his thoughts from me. Otherwise I would've ruined yet another surprise. I enjoyed the rest of the day laughing playing, hugging, and kissing and of course eating the real cake. I would never forget this day.

A/N: well like it? Hate it? I kind of rushed leave me a comment please. All you have to do is click that lovely button in the left hand corner. It could be your engagement gift for jean and scott…


End file.
